ffneverendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Of Dying/Archive8
<< I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX >> timestamp="1295642290" author="@violet" source="/post/150/thread"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"A light smile was given as she looked down for a moment and then back to the girl. ib“Always straight to the point…”/b/i She thought as hands came to rest upon Shelke’s shoulders. b“Knowing what one’s doing is only half the battle you know.”/b A pause was given as head tilted slightly. b“After the merger, there’s going to be fighting, there’s really no other way around it. We have to wear down both Jenova and her host in order for me to separate them.”/b She then nodded and thought some more. b“And once I get them separated, I’m going to need to extract Miss. Lucrecia’s-”/b Oh what was it Reeve called them…? b“Data fragments from you. It may sting a little but you’ll be fine… Cloud is living proof of that one and he’ll never let me live it down.”/b/font/font color="FF9933"Shelke nodded, making sure her swords were still there. She listened to the rest of the explanation. b“A little pain doesn’t matter.”/b She mentioned, shaking her head. She then tilted her head, looking past Violet as the doors into the room opened. She watched as Reeve entered, holding his hand./font color="3333cc"That had taken a little longer than expected, but Ruby was a bit more curious that he had thought. She had also brought something to his attention. Making his way to the seat next to his previous one(Cait Sith was spinning around slowly in that one), he adjusted the little silver ring he was wearing. It may have not been the best idea to mess with it just then, as it made his hand feel strange, but there was a chance it could help. He glanced towards Faremis and Arianah, then looked over to Violet and Shelke. b“Did I miss anything?”/b He asked with a slight smile, rubbing his hand./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Well then I guess we’re ready, just waiting on Vincent and-”/b But before she could finish, the door leading to the hallway hissed open and in stepped Reeve. Slim frame slowly rose as she turned in time to watch Reeve take the seat next to Cait Sith. b“Right, just waiting on Vincent then…”/b A light nod was given to that as she made her way around the table, a couple seats up from were Reeve and his companion sat. b“I wonder…”/b She said, reaching under the table to retrieve the black bag she had dropped off on the way to the training room. b“What he’s been up to.”/b But then shrugged it off as she began to plunder though the bag, first pulling out her bracers and then the long, sharp blades. Both were laid across the table, but when she went to close the bag it toppled over and the book of ancient scripture hit the floor with a loud bang./font/font color="3333cc"At the sound, Cait Sith jumped and the chair stopped spinning. He jumped to his feet, turned, and put his hands on the back of the chair, peering over it. He looked around at Reeve, Shelke, Violet, and the book, the tip of his tail hanging over his head. He eyed the book for a moment, then looked back to Reeve, who was still messing with that ring. iSo, he might use it this time./i The little cat thought to himself before sitting back down./font face="Century"color="Blue"Dark brows knitted together as she looked to Cait Sith and then to the book which had skidded across the floor and stopped behind where Reeve was sitting. b“Oh bother.”/b She sighed, making her way over to the open book and what she saw didn’t please her at all. She bent over to pick up the book, but when she did the image of Tatan’ka began to ripple and almost come to life on the page. She stared at the creature for a moment and it stared back at her before a beastly roar was heard. Hues darted from the page to Cait Sith and then back before the book was quickly snapped shut and tucked under her arm. b“Stupid book of lies…”/b Was grumbled as she made her way back over to her bag, noticing an unusual warmth coming from the leather bound volume. b“It’s alive?”/b She said low but then quickly shook it off and dropped the book back into her bag before snatching the bracers off the table. b“Better prepare yourselves; this isn’t going to be pretty.”/b/font/font color="990000"b“It never is.”/b Vincent spoke up. He was seated on the other side of Cait Sith, staring ahead. He glanced over, then chuckled a bit. b“I’ve been here the whole time.”/b He paused for a moment, b“Is everything ready?”/b He asked, sounding a bit irritated. As stoic as he looked, This wasn’t a good time for Vincent and he wanted it to be over with./font face="Century"color="Blue"Hues darted to Vincent as he spoke and a frustrated look then crossed pale features. b“This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…”/b She just sighed and snapped her blades into place before returning her bag to its hiding place under the table. b“I’m almost afraid to ask what’s next-”/b But before she could finish, the door to the lab hissed open and Sephiroth entered the conference room followed by Faremis. Hues snapped to the good doctor as she just shook her head. b“Nevermind… So are we ready? All this standing around is getting unnerving if you ask me.”/b/font/font face="Times"color="33FF99"iSephiroth quietly took a spot in front of the window; he didn’t plan on fighting even though that six foot masamune was tucked beneath his coat. Arms slowly crossed as he watched Shalua finish up her work in the lab. The woman was alright in his book – and a hell of a lot nicer than Faremis came off to be but of course who was Sephiroth to judge when it was him who almost destroyed the world./i “No, not me...” iHe thought as hues moved to the proverbial head in a jar./i “It was you…” iA satisfied nod was given to that as he turned his attention back to Lucrecia. It was only a matter of time before things would be one step closer to normal./i/font/font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis just sighed as shook his head as he looked to Violet. b“Yes, everything is ready as soon as Doctor Rui is finished with the last minute adjustments.”/b Hues then snapped to Arianah for a moment. b“Is everything in proper order?”/b/font/font face="Courier"color="CC66CC"The girl had been in what seemed to be a daze for the longest time, but immediately snapped out of it when Doctor Faremis acknowledged her. b“My feelings are irrelevant to the current project-”/b Was said low as she then fully snapped back into reality, shaking her head. Hues looked down to the monitor as she hit a few keys bringing up the results of the system scan. b“Yes Doctor, system scan results are satisfactory.”/b A nod was given as she hit a few more keys bringing up the data needed for the tube housing Jenova. b“I will remain on standby until orders are given.”/b/font/font face="Book"color="990099"b“Very good.”/b Was all he said before moving around the table to one of the control panels. As soon as Shalua was finished in the other room it would be go time; he only hoped everything went as planned… /font/font face="Trebuchet"color="660099"Her eyes followed her hand as she traced along some of the equipment, checking for possible damage one last time. This may have been her second procedure after coming back, but she still took precautions. Once she made sure there wasn’t anything wrong, she turned and headed for the conference room./font/font color="FF9933"Shelke watched with a blank expression as her sister entered the room and headed for the control panel. She looked around at the others, in some way armed. She took a firm hold of one of her blades, but didn’t pull it out yet. She was going to be fighting again today../font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis made his way up one side of the control panels and then back down towards the window making sure everything was as it should be before he looked to Violet. b“Ready when you are…”/b A nod was given as he thought for a moment before shaking his head. b“And try not to destroy half the building ok?”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Aqua hues first looked to Shelke then to Vincent and Reeve as she turned towards the lab door, digging through her blazer pocket. b“I’ve been ready.”/b Was said as she pulled the two white materias from her pocket. The marble like orbs where then snapped into each bracer before she looked to Faremis. b“You should be telling that to the pickled head, not me.”/b A smirk was given as hues flashed blue right before her blades ignited into matching flames. b“It’s now or never…”/b She finished before stepping through the open door and into the lab./font/font color="FF9933"Shelke nodded as she watched Violet move into the lab and followed her without a word. She stopped about halfway in and turned to face Lucrecia. She didn’t want to fight the scientist whose mind she was still bound to, but she knew she had to, and any thoughts otherwise would hinder her ability. She was a soldier once, and, well, she still was, kind of. She hardened her gaze and pushed all thoughts from her mind./font color="990000"Without a word, Vincent was up and out the door before one could blink. There was no doubt in his mind. No fear. No anger or hatred. He was here to help get this done quickly, and he intended to do so. Stopping near Shelke, he didn’t look at Lucrecia. He knew she was there, but he didn’t want to falter and risk putting her life on the line again. He just watched Jenova’s disembodied head, drawing Cerberus and holding it ready./font color="3333cc"Reeve, Cait Sith in arm, moved to the window. The cat was armed, but he wasn’t going out yet. Violet, Vincent, and Shelke were all capable fighters, and would most likely be enough to handle this. There were backups, but Reeve hoped they wouldn’t have to be used./font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1295643126" source="/post/151/thread" author="@elliot"blockquoteface="Book"color="990099"b“Whenever you’re ready Arianah…”/b Was said as he moved to the window as well, taking the spot next to Reeve. He was about as uneasy as the rest of them, if not more but he only had himself to blame – then again even if he said no to Violet, she would have done this anyway and it probably would have been ten times worse./font/font face="Courier"color="CC66CC"A nod was given as she looked to the monitor and began tapping a few keys. Jenova didn’t have to go through the typical defrosting process like others released from cryogen – she was only being contained, not frozen. Lights on the tube began to flash as the liquid began to drain via pipes in the floor. b“Subject’s hostility level is off the scale.”/b Was said as she then did a scan of the lab. b“Other hostility levels quickly rising; I would advise against this.”/b But she knew no one was listening. A gurgle was heard as the last bit of liquid drained from the tube, leaving the head of Jenova lying in the bottom; but it wouldn’t remain that way for long. Arianah tapped a few more keys which prompted a hatch in both the floor and ceiling to hiss open. The top of the tube quickly popped off and disappeared as the Plexiglas sides retracted into the base. The girl then twitched slightly but quickly shook it off. b“Subject’s hostility is rapidly rising to dangerous levels; minimal damage had been done to my virtual data drive, commencing emergency repair process.”/b And she then continued tapping keys until a mechanical arm dropped from the ceiling and carefully picked up the head as the base of the tube disappeared into the floor hatch. The arm then stretched across the room until the head of Jenova was directly above Lucrecia. b“Merger in five, four, three, two, one…”/b A loud hiss was heard as the claws released the head…/font/font color="FF9933"Shelke felt a surge of negative emotion somewhere inside of her as Jenova and Lucrecia merged. She drew her blades almost instantly, both them and her eyes glowing brightly. She was just barely holding herself back, knowing she couldn’t give in to this feeling, but she could use it to her advantage./font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"A flash of light filled the room, followed by another as Jenova made impact with her vessal and thus, the monster was reborn again. b“If memory serves me correct, I still have two minions left to do my bidding Violet.”/b That familiar voice echoed off the whitewashed walls as green fog began to fill the room. b“I’ve already told you that in the end, I will be the only life form left on this planet but you just don’t listen.”/b Lucrecia’s skin began to take on a sea foam green tone as she rose from the table. Chestnut tresses began to also take on green tones, but darker in color as the fog slowly transformed into a body suit of the same color. b“And you humans just keep pushing me closer and closer.”/b Laughter was heard as slim frame levitated into an upright position before the figure seemed to vanish and then reappear face to face with Violet. And in the blink of an eye, a leather clad hand reached up to grab the Holy one by the throat and pin her against the wall. b“You’re mine…”/b Red hues peered into blues as her free hand rose; and with the flick of a wrist, two monsters appeared behind her. One was nothing more than a skull surrounded by eleven thorned petals with a long neck and the body of a lion. The other was an inside out manta ray with claws and a snakelike tail. b“They can’t save you now…”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet watched the merger, taking a few steps towards Lucrecia but then stopping when the room became foggy. b“There’s someone else out there that still carries the cells?”/b She thought, but didn’t have time to really ponder the subject. Hues watched the mutation as Lucrecia began to change into a green humanoid like figure and then disappear. A dark brow slowly rose as she looked to Shelke and then to Vincent before feeling the hand wrap around her neck. A sadistic grin crossed ruby kissed lips as she stared deep into the eyes of Jenova for a moment before a glowing blue hand was raised and pressed against the humanoid’s face. b“Sure, why not? But you have to get past my defenses first and last time I checked, you and Holy just didn’t get along…”/b Tiny frame fell to the floor as Jenova shot across the room, writhing in pain. b“Hurts don’t it?”/b Violet then scrambled to her feet and eyed the minions for a moment before doing some kind of quick dance – and two streams of blue light shot from her hands, creating a barrier around Shelke’s blades and Cerberus. b“Make every shot count…”/b Was said as she then charged the minions, jumping over them to get to Jenova./font/font color="990000"Vincent nodded as Cerberus started to glow blue. He spun the weapon and shot the lion creature, all three rounds hitting the thing’s skull-like head. The creature reared back, uttering a high-pitch scream, but it didn’t collapse yet. As it rose again, the snakelike appendage growing from its face lashed out, grabbing him by the claw. He tried to pull his arm away, but the creature’s grip was tight. Vincent aimed and shot again, hitting two of the petals. The creature shrieked again, but didn’t let go./font color="FF9933"Gripping her weapons, Shelke ran for the flying enemy, but quickly jumped to the side to avoid a claw swipe. She countered with a slash down the creature’s left side. The creature’s mouth, which was at the end if its tail, snapped at Shelke’s leg, leaving a few marks. She jumped back, sweeping her blades outward to repel the monstrosity. It began to approach, but then was knocked back by what looked like a ball of fire. Shelke looked over to see Vincent aiming for the creature. She also noticed he was a little tied up. She darted for the other creature, blades low, and swiped at the tentacle. The thing cried out and fell back, its appendage severely shortened and wiggling fiercely as two severed pieces dropped to the ground before Vincent. Shelke then returned her attention to the flat enemy./font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet on the other hand had troubles of her own; the room wasn’t big enough for Shelke, Vincent and the two Jenova spawns, let alone Jenova herself and a pissed off Azure. After dodging a few swats from the monstrosity’s talons, the agile Turk took off running for the nearest wall, but instead of stopping when she approached, she took a small leap into the air and began running up the wall. Then about halfway up, knees bent as she propelled herself from the hard concrete into a nose dive heading straight for Jenova. Flaming blades were quickly flipped as she took a couple of swats at her enemy, but alas, Jenova was just as agile as she was and dodged them issuing a counter attack of her own. Claws quickly slashed at the Azure and made impact, leaving four deep gashes across the girl’s abdomen but the reaction wasn’t quite as she had hoped for – when the blood spatter made contact with Jenova’s flesh, it began to bubble and hiss causing her to flail and knock Violet into the nearest wall. Tiny frame bounced off and landed hard on the tile floor as a pale hand reached down and then when she brought it to eye level, it was soaked in blood. A sadistic smirk crossed lips as she just flinched in pain before speaking. b“Yeah, it’s in my blood too…”/b Hues began to blaze a flaming blue as she rose and took a few steps towards the screaming monster./font/font color="FF9933"The flat enemy was now floating off-balance. Shelke knew it was almost done, so she jumped back, then ran forward, cutting a deep gash on each side of the creature. It flew back and moved frantically, as if charging an attack. Shelke quickly rolled out of the way of a lightning bolt, but was struck by the aftershock. It took a moment to shake it off, but then Shelke was on her feet again, facing the monster. She slowly lowered her blades for a moment, then pointed one at the target and tilted her head. b“I’m going to kill you now.”/b She uttered in monotone before leaping at the target. She slashed it with her outstretched blade, then spun around and stabbed it through the middle. Holding it like that, she was able to slash a few more times with her free blade, severing the creature’s already wounded claws before dropping it to the ground, dead./font color="990000"b“The same goes for you.”/b Vincent added flatly, narrowly dodging the other monster’s thorns as it tried to stab him. He spun around, kicking the creature back before aiming to fire again. The metal disc chained to Cerberus began to spin slowly. As it picked up speed, Vincent began to fire, sending not bullets, but a barrage of small fireballs at the flower-like creature. As each one hit, a little more of the creature caught on fire. The thing shrieked loudly, flailing as it burned. It then fell over, curling up as the flames died down. Once he was sure the creature was dead, Vincent turned his weapon on Jenova./font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/152/thread" author="@violet" timestamp="1295672064"blockquoteface="century"color="Blue"Teeth ground together as she flung blood all over Jenova, listening to her scream in pain as Violet backed her into a corner. b“Hurts don’t it? I know it does…”/b She growled as flesh began to take on a blue tone. b“Payback’s a bitch and then there’s me.”/b But all the calamity could do was continued to writhe in sheer pain as she hit the wall. b“I don’t know if I should separate you now or just keep torturing you… Revenge never tasted so sweet…”/b Dark tresses began to take on the same blue tone as her skin; the flames in her eyes now burning brighter than ever as she slung another handful of blood across the monstrosity. icolor="FF99CC"“Violet stop! Jenova is using Lucrecia’s body as a vessel remember? You can’t keep doing this or you’ll kill them both… Forget revenge and just separate them now!”/font/i Aeris was always her voice of reason in situations like this – and she was right. No matter how much revenge Violet wanted, if she kept this up Lucrecia was done for. A light sigh passed ruby kissed lips as she just shook the anger off and took a few steps back, followed by a few more until she was on the other side of the room. With one quick motion blades began to spin wildly until they detached and flew across the room forming a halo above Jenova’s head. b“As much as I’d like to keep playing with you…”/b A light shake of the head was given as slim frame rose from the ground. b“Now isn’t the time…”/b Hands were quickly brought together as she began to charge a massive orb of Holy; but Jenova was too smart for that – she knew what was coming and had the perfect distraction./font/font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"b“Play? Hah, I’ve only begun to play with you Violet.”/b Jenova mumbled as she looked up to the halo of blades and then to the massive orb of Holy that was being charged. A smirk tightened across bloody lips as hands slowly reached behind her back. b“Better watch it with that magic Holy one; I’m sure you wouldn’t want to hurt these now would you?”/b And what she pulled from behind her back would be the last thing Violet had expected; Kane was in her left and Abel in her right both crying for their Mother. b“I guess you could say I had them the whole time.”/b They were illusions of course; spawned through telepathic images Jenova had ganked from Violet’s mind back in the crater. A diversion meant for only Violet to see, but in this case it wasn’t all that easy./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Flaming blues widened at the sight of her children being held captive buy the monstrosity. b“No it’s not possible…”/b Her voice was laced with an echo as the fully charged orb shook in her hands, but as Kane and Abel cried out to her it just made it harder and harder for her to keep hold of it. They stood between her and Jenova; and if she released that magic, they wouldn’t stand a chance. b“Let them go you blasphemous bitch.”/b Dark brows knitted together, but Jenova just cackled and dangled the helpless children in front of her. Hues just fell shut as she changed the target of the orb and when she released it, it whirled past Vincent and Shelke, hitting the Plexiglas window; and when it made impact, the window popped out as a whole under pressure and toppled to the street below. The Holy orb on the other hand, zoomed across the night sky finally plowing into an unfinished building in sector four. b“Just let them go…”/b A tear rolled down her cheek as she lowered herself to the ground now trying to figure out a new strategy./font/font color="FF9933"Shelke looked on for a moment, then shook her head slowly. b“They are not there.”/b She said flatly, b“They cannot…”/b She shook her head and took a few step forward, then stopped. It was illogical for them to be there, but she couldn’t outright prove it. Her blades deactivated and her eyes turned blue again. Her weapons wouldn’t be able to help her, so she put them away. There was also a small thread in the back of her mind that she could prove the illogical nature of the situation, but she mostly ignored that. She ran for the three of them, hoping to distract Jenova and let the twins get away./font color="990000"Vincent glanced over towards Violet and Shelke before returning his stare to Jenova. She must have been messing with their heads somehow. He hmphed and raised Cerberus to resting mode. b“Your little picture show doesn’t work on me.”/b He said coldly, taking aim and firing twice at the parasite./font face="Century"color="Blue"Hues snapped to Shelke for a moment and then back to Jenova as brows knitted together. b“I’m gonna fucking tear you apart…”/b Echoed words were hissed as she then heard shots fired which backed up Shelke’s theory that Jenova was just playing head games with her because if the calamity did in fact have Kane and Abel, Vincent wouldn’t have shot at her. Hands were brought together once more as she began to charge another orb of Holy; but it seemed that Jenova was getting weary of this repetitive game./font/font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"A growl passed red lips as the bullets made impact with her flesh, instantly making the images of the twins vanish. Catlike hues darted to Vincent and then to the girl rushing at her and finally to Violet, who was charging up round two of Holy. Arms quickly rose as a beam of light was slung across the room; and as it hit the walls, so did Vincent, Shelke and Violet. b“You just don’t get it do you?”/b Hues then fell shut as the feminine form was engulfed in dark green fog. b“There’s really nothing you can do at this point…”/b Her voice began to twist and reverb as another beam of light was flung across the room, holding Vincent and Shelke against the wall but Violet on the other hand, just toppled to the floor landing in a pool of her own blood. b“You’ll all meet the same end.”/b That ever so familiar voice echoed throughout the room as the fog began to clear, revealing a six foot masamune and stark tresses blowing in the wind that just wasn’t there. There were noticeable differences in his appearance, from abnormal color and shape of his wing to the jagged bracers he wore; things were different but he was the same. b“You know Violet, if I knew that taking you out would have been this easy…”/b Green hues pulsed a couple of times before the blade quickly rose. b“I’d have done it years ago…”/b/font/font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/153/thread" author="@sephiroth" timestamp="1295673374"blockquoteiface="Times"color="33ff99"Back in the conference room, Sephiroth was dealing with some inner demons of his own. Ever since the fight started, his head had begun to ache but he shook it off and took it to be nothing more than a mere migraine; but the aching just kept getting worse and worse as the fight continued. /font/font/iface="Times"color="33ff99"“Nevermore…”i Was mumbled as he just turned away and headed towards the door. If he was going to have a sanity relapse as Faremis called it, he wanted to be as far away from Jenova as possible… But he didn’t make it half way across the room before something struck his mind like a fully charged bolt of lightning. Hands hit the floor with a thud as he looked to his own reflection in the tile floor./iface="Times"color="33ff99" “What’s happening to me?”i He thought as catlike hues fell shut. /i“Quoth the Raven, nevermore…”i Words echoed through his mind as images of the past began to come back to him in lifelike vividness. /i“All heroes know how to dance… Tseng doesn’t like you and said I’m not allowed to see you anymore... How do feel knowing you’re going to burn in hell…? Of course I know what Mako is... Hojo says he’s going to use me in experiments…! Sephie what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me that way and what is all this crap about the Holy one…? What do you mean a Genesis copy? How in the hell?”i In every flashback she was there, it was almost as if he could reach out and touch her. /i“I was never in love with Genesis! Why do you keep accusing me of that…? Sephie I’m an Azure, the last of my kind and if Hojo gets a hold of me well, I’ll be nothing but history… I’m the sworn guardian of the planet and that’s that. I can’t change what I was born into this world as, none of us can...”i Memories just kept flooding his mind one after the other, making his head spin until everything just stopped as if time had somehow frozen at that one moment. /i“Sephiroth, I have something I need to tell you and it really can’t wait…”i Were her exact words that day. /i“But I didn’t listen did I? I told you I would be back in a couple of days and you would have my undivided attention.”i Stark brows knitted together as he shook his head. /i“But I never came back from Nibelheim did I? After I promised I would, I didn’t.”i Teeth ground together as he heard her voice once more. /i“If it helps any, there’s something you promised me a long time ago and so far, you’ve lived up to your word. And if you can remember what that promise was, and you can say it to me again then yes, I’ll be willing to start over again even if you don’t remember anything else. But I know that if you remember your promise then you’ll remember everything else that went along with it…”i Catlike hues shot open and pulsed as he looked to his own reflection once more. b“I remember…”/b Was said with a smirk; and it wasn’t long before the SOLIDER 1st Class was back on his feet and headed towards the lab with blade drawn and that single black wing trailing along in his wake./i/font/font/font/font face="Trebuchet"color="660099"b“Shelke!”/b Shalua called, running to the window. She watched the girl struggle to get up a moment before being pinned to the wall, her expression worried. She then looked over to Faremis and Arianah, then the other way to Reeve, who was holding a struggling Cait Sith, and Sephiroth, who was now headed for the door to the lab. She then watched the lab a little longer before slowly heading back to the control panel./font/font color="3333cc"ib"We can't just stand here an' watch! I'm goin' in there!"/b/i Cait Sith said with one final push, dropping to the ground at Reeve’s feet. He quickly jumped on the table and grabbed his whip before following Sephiroth out into the lab. Reeve, who had intentionally let Cait go, was watching out the window intently. He brought his other hand to the ring and touched it, focusing on the group in the lab. The ring and his eyes flashed dimly, and a prismic six-pointed star shape appeared in front of those in the lab, then disappeared. The strange feeling in his hand also vanished. Looking down, he noticed the ring had turned black and felt a little warm, but it remained intact./font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis was all set to send Arianah in with the darts until he got a glimpse of Sephiroth heading into the lab along with Cait Sith hot on his heels. A sigh of relief was heard as he went back to watching in his stoic fashion, trying to make some sense of Jenova and her actions. From what he could conclude, she wants both world domination and the destruction of the last Azure both at the same time. But he had a feeling that the calamity’s greed would get her nowhere in the end. /font/font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1295678613" source="/post/154/thread" author="@vincent"blockquotecolor="990000"Vincent was shaking, trying to move while pinned to the wall, but couldn’t. He looked to the other side of the lab to see that Shelke was in the same situation, and Violet was on the ground. Vincent was already angry, but this was just too much. He felt his body heating up rapidly, and his head started to hurt. His skin was shifting color, then back. He dropped Cerberus, but couldn’t put his hands to his head when the pain would sharpen, then dull down again. He felt like he was stuck between phases, bouncing back and forth between forms without stopping on one. He let out a beast-like roar and tried to pry himself off the wall again./font face="Century"color="Blue"Blues looked up to the familiar figure as chills ran through her body. It was the same nightmare all over again. b“Sephie…”/b Was said low as a bloodstained tear streamed down her cheek. But she knew it wasn’t him, he was still in the other room. A sigh passed lips as she looked to Vincent and then to Shelke. b“I’m so sorry…”/b She then looked to the pool of blood she was sitting in as hues fell shut. Was this it? Was she just going to roll over and die? In this condition, there was nothing she could do seeing just who she would be up against. She looked up once more, now seeing Jenova and the blade both in the air so all she could do was curl up, cower in fear and brace herself for impact – but it just didn’t happen…/font/font iface="Times"color="33FF99"Sephiroth quickly darted across the room now putting himself between Jenova and Violet as blades clashed, sending sparks flying. Stark brows knitted as he looked himself straight in the eye, keeping his usual stoic expression. He was well aware of the mind tricks Jenova liked to play and knew she was doing a number over on Violet, which just didn’t set right with him./font/font/i face="Century"color="CCFFFF"Jenova was so close to her final objective she could taste it; until she was intercepted by her former vessel. b“You…”/b Was said low as hues pulsed. b“Giving you the ability to act and think for yourself was my biggest mistake.”/b A smirk tightened across pale lips as she pushed away from Sephiroth, gracefully landing on the window seal. b“If it wasn’t for you, this planet would be a lifeless wasteland but no…”/b That smirk only tightened as she shook her head. b“That’s why I had to punish you; before the separation, I erased her from your past memories but-”/b A gloved hand came to rest upon her forehead.b “You remember everything don’t you? You remember everything because I let your will become too strong.”/b/font/font iface="Times"color="33FF99"Expression remained stoic as he listened to everything Jenova had to say; and it infuriated him, but he didn’t even flinch. b“Be that as it may Jenova-”/b Sword was raised as he just shook his head. b“But you’re not getting off so easy this time.”/b He then rushed his clone, knocking it out on to the steel balcony as swords clashed again and again./font/font/i face="Century"color="CCFFFF"b“Don’t bet on it Sephiroth…”/b She hissed, blocking his attacks. b“I’m the one that gave you your power so without me you’re nothing…”/b A grunt was then heard as she moved in for an attack of her own, but instead missed, slicing the floor of the balcony in half. She tried once more the attack was blocked and she was propelled back into the lab. Heavy frame bounced across the whitewashed floor a couple of times before balance was regained and she came to a halt perfectly on her feet. Hues narrowed as she just watched the severed balcony along with Sephiroth slowly fall from view./font/font iface="Times"color="33FF99"The room was still and silent for what seemed like minutes when Sephiroth fell from view until the sound of steel against steel echoed through the room and the floor parted, revealing Sephiroth and that sharp blade. b“Don’t be so sure of that…”/b Booted feet hit the floor with a thud as he swung, slicing deep into the floor as Jenova jumped backwards and then again and again leaving 3 gashes in his wake./font/font/i face="Century"color="CCFFFF"A low growl was heard as the blade was brought up to block more oncoming attacks. Sephiroth was stronger than she had thought, thus it would take focusing all her energy on him if she had any chance at surviving. Hues slid shut as both Vincent and Shelke hit the floor with a thud before Sephiroth was pushed away; but that didn’t stop him, he only came back for more./font/font color="990000"When Vincent fell, he stayed down for a minute, remaining in human form. Then he stirred a few times and started changing again. This time, though, the transformation completed, and Vincent jumped up from the floor, looking around. He didn’t have full control of this form, but he could hold it back when necessary. When the beast looked up, it saw the source of the fighting – Sephiroth and Jenova, from what Vincent could gather. The beast howled and ran for the one that didn’t get knocked across the room, claws bared./font/blockquote/quote << I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX >>